flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41 ---- Copperdusk nodded at Stormrage, her blue eyes twinkling. Meanwhile, Silverfeather dusked into the medicine den, deciding to look for Mintfrost, wherever she was... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Icestorm quietly explained what had happened to Falconheart, causing the shecat to gasp. "T-That means my mentor is leader...!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:06, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost licked at the deep gashes on her shoulder and neck, letting out a silent hiss of pain. Atleast I wasn't killed.. ''Growling, Mintfrost padded over to her brother, and now to be the new leader. "C-conggrats, S-stormrage." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit looked up at Streamwing for a moment, before seeing Stormkit nearby, and as he bounded over to her, tackled her. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:17, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow lapped at his wounds, even though he couldn't feel pain.'Silverstar' 23:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk trotted around camp, making sure that no cat was causing trouble. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade sat in the warrior's den awkwardly, a little puzzled with what to do now. ''It's late, and I still have my lives from what I can tell, so my wounds can wait....Bed-time.Silverstar 00:11, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream padded into the warriors' den, eyes heavy with sleep, brushing past Hiddenshade as he padded in. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:14, August 30, 2015 (UTC) With a yawn, Hiddenshade lay down in his old nest, curling into a ball before resting his head on his paws. It's been such a long day...----Leoardpaw went off in a daydream about Smokepaw.Silverstar 00:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC) (we must continue leopardxsmoke after the battle whiskers :D) Frozenstream went into the medicine den as he semlt Silverfeather's scent around it, determined to see how his daughter was. Meanwhile, Silverfeather was snooping through Mintfrost's herb store (uhoh...) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:18, August 30, 2015 (UTC) (Actually, the Gathering (which just started) is going on b4 the battle, so we can post there too) Scarletflame rested her head on her paws, feeling weird.Silverstar 00:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Icestorm, having helped Falconheart get to the medicine den to be treated, walked up to Scarletflame. "Hey, Scarletflame." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:47, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "...Ungghhh...Not right now..." Her wounds were burning like fire, and with a groan, Scarletflame rolled onto her back with her eyes closed.---- Russetfeather lapped at her wounds, already missing Stormrage.Silverstar 00:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Icestorm smirked and turned his attention to Russetfeather. He felt a warm feeling spread through his bones. What is this feeling...? "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:53, August 30, 2015 (UTC) (lalalalala) "Silverfeather?" Frozenstream called. In the medicine den, Silverfeather jumped, and one of her paws reached into one of the herb holes, and as it shot out, all of the leaves splayed out onto the floor of the den. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather suddenly paused. Then she hacked up a hairball. (yuuuuum)Silverstar 00:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Frozenstream heard something fall on the den floor. "Silverfeather? What have you done...?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:57, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Icestorm didn't turn his gaze away and kept his eyes focused on Russetfeather's fur. Falconheart glanced up at Silverfeather. "Hrrrgg...someone get Mintpaw, I need my leg treated..." She didn't look happy and was clearly feeling sick - her eyes were tired and she looked a bit dazed. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:01, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather flattened her ears. Ewwwwww... She casually kicked the hairball away before plucking a squirrel from the freshkill pile.Silverstar 01:04, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Icestorm closed his eyes and sighed. She'd never like me, I shouldn't be loving her. She'd only break my heart eventually. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather began to chow down.Silverstar 01:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather came out of the den, and purred innocently at Frozenstream. "Nothing..." she mewed cheekily, before coming across Falconheart outside the medicine den. "You mean Mintfrost? I don't know, sorry Falconheart." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart dragged herself inside the medicine den. She urgently waned to talk with Stormra- no, Stormstar about what had happened. I just want to tell him what happened. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was searching for Silverfeather...again. ----Spottedpetal felt a shot of pain. She realized that she must be very pregnant. I gotta tell Grassfur... Where one dies, another is born. And the world will rejoice and mourn 02:01, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather brushed past Falconheart as she headed into the den, before her mind drifted to Darkpelt. I haven't seen him recently... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart blinked slowly, urgently wanting her leg to get better. She hadn't eaten in…what, days? She could feel hunger roaring in her stomach, like a monster searching for its next meal. She eyed the prey pile with a wild look in her eyes. But they won't let me back in, not after this. Exiled twice…how'd that even happen...I just want food, treatment, and a talk with Stormstar. She sighed and lowered herself to the ground. I'm just going to die. Ashpaw, take me away from here. I know I'm going to die, just take me now. (yes, yes, you want to die, BUT NOT ON STORMVER'S WATCH! >:D) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 09:18, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze watched quietly as her father began to stir. Will he speak with me...? ''She frowned at the blood crusted on his wounds. Mallowbreeze had a knowledge of herbs, due to the time she spent in the medicine den, so she padded in and collected a pawful of cobwebs and herbs, beginning to clean her father's wounds. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 14:46, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow walked inside the medicine den. "Hey, Falconheart." She went over to her daughter. "Look at you," she chucked. "Taller than your mother!" Falconheart was a little taller than her mother now. "Stormwillow, I'm so sorry for Ashpaw. I'm sorry for doing all those things, all those terrible things. I'm sorry for leaving." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 14:54, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather awoke in a purr, stretching out and padding out of the Warrior's den, Hiddenshade followed. The two just gave Stormrage - er, Stormstar a life. "Stormstar should be back soon..." Hiddenshade rumbled, sitting down and gazing at the camp entrance. What's taking so long? Did we miss something?Silverstar 17:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "Feel better," Stormwillow whispered. "I'm going to bury Sparrowfrost and Wolfclaw." She walked out of the medicine den and dragged both bodies outside of camp. Falconheart dragged herself to the front of the den and watched Hiddenshade with interest. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:42, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked at Falconheart, "raising a brow" in confusion. "...What...?"Silverstar 17:43, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing, just wondering what drove you to step down." Falconheart turned her head to the camp entrance, wondering when Stormstar would appear. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:52, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "As I already said, the prophecy for leadership was about Stormstar, not me. He's meant to be leader and save us." Hiddenshade turned, padding to the fresh kill pile.---- Stormstar pushed his way into camp, only to be tackled by Russetfeather. "Stormstar! You're back!" The she-cat purred, only to pause and then sneeze as the black-and-silver eagle feather tickled her nose. "Eh? What's that?"Silverstar 17:54, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's ears pricked at the sound of her mentor, her leader, returning. Maybe now I can talk with him! "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:57, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "A feather, you mouse-brain." Stormstar twitched his whiskers in amusement, pushing the ginger tabby off. "Oh, and thanks for the life. You too, Hiddenshade."Silverstar 17:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart kept quiet; she didn't want to disturb her leader. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar entered his new den, breathing in its scent. His dreams had come true, and his destiny...Well, it wasn't complete, but he was on the right track now. He lay the feather down in his nest, settling down in the clean nest and studying it.Silverstar 18:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The brown tabby sighed. If I want to talk with him, I've got to ask him myself. Struggling to stand, she limped over to Stormstar's den. "Stormstar, can I speak with you?" She didn't like the hurtful strain to her voice. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:06, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flattened his ears at the sound of a cat, and he released a heavy sigh. All he wanted was sleep and answers..." Yes, what is it?"Silverstar 18:08, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "I, um, wanted to talk about what happened." Falconheart limped inside, wincing as she touched one of the walls with her injured leg. "If you think you know, you don't, just let me tell you my side of the story." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:11, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes. "I don't even know what you're talking about..." He then lashed his tail once. "And if you leave my clan again, please stay out. You can't have your paws in two different worlds, and that is final."Silverstar 18:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "Just hear my side. I won't leave ever again." Falconheart turned her head outside. "When I was exiled the first time, I had a brutal relationship with a tom named Falconstripe. He treated me like I was a rotting piece of prey, constantoy giving me scratches. That's how I ended up with some of these scars." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:18, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar blinked. "We all have those kind of cats in our lives, I had my brother, but I didn't run, I faced my fears, and now he's gone."Silverstar 18:20, August 31, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers, could Stormstar battle with Shadowpelt and kill him? I think it'd be cool if they both had an epic battle) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) (No, Storm's no murderer, especially when it comes to relatives...Phoenix could do it after the battle after he becomes bfffffs with Storm, so he can kill Shadow after he tells him he plots on killing Storm...so it'll prove that Phoenix is protective of Storm now)Silverstar 18:31, August 31, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, sweet. Can we try to start it now? Tommorow, school is starting and the rest of the year.. Probably am not gonna be on) Shadowpelt walked near the FlameClan border, his amber eyes glowing ominously. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC (No, I said after the battle...Phoenix still hates his brother...)Silverstar 18:37, August 31, 2015 (UTC) (Ergh, okay.. Message me when your ready for it :P) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt meowed for Silverfeather. (I know a little more Spanish now. El nina come :P) Where one dies, another is born. And the world will rejoice and mourn 19:51, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "Stop, you don't understand. He literally just missed killing me." The tabby's black stripes shifted as she lowered herself to the ground. "When I returned, I felt like I needed time alone, and that's when I met Burn. I was soon expecting his kits, but not too long before they were born, I was shoved off a cliff by that brutal tom Sky." Her eyes were gazing at the ground, her gaze dark. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:13, August 31, 2015 (UTC) (Que come el nina? Ella come pollo, porque me gusta pollo?) Stormstar narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand? Do you not see my scars as well? We all get beaten, we all get our hearts broken, it's part of life." And part of the reason why I don't love anyone but my friends and family.Silverstar 21:17, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Turning her gaze away from the ground, Falconheart glared across camp. "But you never had scratches like I did. I could have died. I could have lost an eye. My life has already fallen, and I can't do a thing about it. I'm just gonna die now and in vain, not in the way I want to give my life. I want to give out all I can, and then die in peace. I want to give this clan new sprouts. I want to defend these cats with my entire life." She couldn't stop herself from blurting out about her brother. "My brother is with me. My brother brought me back alive. My brother saved me from dying. My brother saved my life." She lashed her black-striped tail against the stone walls. "I just wanted to tell you my side of the story, but I guess I'll just be thrown out again." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flattened his ears once more. "If you haven't happened to notice, you aren't related to that Falconwhateverhisnameis, I am. My own brother, my own blood, turned against me." When the molly mentioned "new sprouts", the tom grew extremely uncomfortable. Kits. That's all anyone wanted now-a-days. "I didn't say I'm going to throw you out, I'm telling you must decide: It's here or somewhere else. Leave again, and you will not be let back in. Fall for someone else and break the code again, you can only join them."---- Scarletflame poked her head into her brother's den. "Errrr, bro? Can I speak with you?" (Sunset can join now, btw)Silverstar 21:40, August 31, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sticking here," she growled firmly before steadying herself, groaning as she lost her balance and hit the wall. "If you're interested in the rest, come ask me," she grunted as she limped out of the den. Meanwhile, Sunsetflare hid in the bushes close to camp, desiring his beautiful girl. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:48, August 31, 2015 (UTC) (heheheh) Stormstar let his pelt brush against Falconheart's as he quickly exited his den, heading towards his sister. "What's up, sis?"Silverstar 21:50, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart widened her eyes as Stormstar's fur brushed hers, but decided against it, not believing what she thought it was. Sunsetflare shifted uncomfortably in the bushes. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:08, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame shuffled her paws. "I....uh...."---- Stormstar cocked his head. "Yes....?"Silverstar 22:10, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare felt trapped. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) (KITS KITS KITS KITS KITS KITS KITS KITS :DDDDDDDDDDD) Copperdusk watched Scarletflame pad into the now-Stormstar's den, and sat down with a thud as she approached his den. I think I'll report to him that nothing happened... as far as I can see... She was still a little in disbelief that she'd actually gotten promoted to deputy. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame hesitated. "You wouldn't actually kill Sunsetflare...would you?" The conversation between the she-cat and her mate at the Gathering had made her start to worry, especially if he did end up joining the Clan. "...No, unless he harmed one of us...Did he hurt you?!"Silverstar 04:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit bounded off again, disappointed, when Streamwing said nothing. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:48, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare couldn't stand to be in the bushes much longer. Meanwhile, Falconheart had gotten her leg treated and grasped a piece of prey in her jaws. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:30, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame shook her head. "No, I just hoped you wouldn't be that cruel....he has a life too, you know." Stormstar narrowed his blue eyes slightly. "You're acting as if he's your best friend." His sister flattened her ears. "I just want to make sure that my brother isn't a murderer!" With those bitter words, the she-cat turned and stomped off.Silverstar 16:17, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan